Dawn of a New Princess
by Shinigami-huntress
Summary: Himeno has just met the Princess of Disaster and has begun to doubt herself.


**Ok, so here is another first chapter that is not very long. But, I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are wonderful! This story falls into the same boat as everything else. I won't update until the poll gets going. I might in the middle post chapter two if this story gets a lot of reviews and votes on my poll. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Seeds of Despair

"What? We can't Prete!" Himeno exclaimed staring terrified into Hayate's eyes. She fell to her knees; her pale pink hair bounced as she hit the ground. Himeno's school uniform was fresh out of the closet; she hadn't even had it on by the looks of the condition. The church before her had a magnificent hole in the roof and the doors were caving in on the building.

"Hahahaha." The Princess of Disaster laughed. "You're worthless." She had hair that was much longer than she was tall, her skin had become purple and her eyes glowed yellow. "You can't even be the Pretear." Tears filled Himeno's eyes. The Princess's long onyx hair trained behind her as she jumped off the church and walked to Himeno. She knelt down to her and raised Himeno's chin so that she could look into her eyes. "They will use you and then they will cast you aside. You are a mere tool to them." She said and then vanished, leaving Himeno feeling worse than worthless.

Tears flowed heavily out of Himeno's eyes, "How can I protect anyone, if I can't be Pretear?" She asked Hayate. Sasame stared at her sympathetically as Hayate pulled her close and hugged her. Sasame pushed his glasses up higher in the bridge of his nose and let his shaggy white hair fall over his glasses.

"It'll be alright." Hayate promised. Himeno rose to her feet and stared down at the man with long black hair. She stared a moment longer and then ran as fast as she could away from the building and the two knights. "This is why I said no Pretear." Hayate said rising to his feet. "Women are too fragile." He mumbled before vanishing into the air. Sasame briskly walked away from the church building and bumped into the other Leafe Knights. He did not get out of eye sight of the building, but he tried.

"Sasame, what happened?" Goh asked gazing at the broken doors of the church. Sasame said nothing. "How can you say nothing?" The brown haired fire knight shouted.

"Where's Himeno?" Shin, the little blonde haired boy with cute chubby cheeks, asked pulling at Sasame's fingers.

"She left." He replied jerking his fingers free of the youngest Knight. "We may have to find a new Pretear." He said and disappeared. The others walked off in different directions.

* * *

The pond in the Awayuki garden trickled next to Himeno, who was sitting next to it. She gazed into the clear water. Her reflection slowly began to alter. Her hair faded to black and her eyes glowed, an evil yellow. After that, her skin tainted purple and her clothes matched the color of her skin. The last thing to change was the length of her hair. It grew with tremendous speed, until it touched the ground. She stared at her future, or possible future. Seeing this made her cry some more. "That look doesn't suit you well." Hayate teased. "Tulip-head," He quickly added in. He silently stood next to her and looked in the water at her reflection.

"It might." She replied frigidly.

"If you become a Princess of Disaster you will hurt all of those you care about; your father, your mother, your sisters, Mr. Tanaka, and all of the Leafe Knights." He explained crouching down to her. "Could you do that? Could you hurt everyone you care about and want to protect?"

Himeno thought for a few seconds before she answered him, "I- I guess I just am not cut out to be a Pretear. You should find someone who is better than me. Someone who will not be so useless to you." She sobbed. Hayate sat next to her with loss creeping into him. He sat there watching Himeno cry and then he stood and began to walk away.

He called to her before vanishing, "If that is what you want, idiot." He then left her to sulk in self pity.

_Maybe I am just another Princess of Disaster in progress. I should just give into my darker half. They don't _**want**_ me; they don't _**need**_ me. _Himeno thought while she rose to her feet and wearily walked towards the mansion. She trudged into the mansion and headed for her room. Behind a massive door was room of equal size with a king sized pink bed. There were windows the same size of the door that led to an overhang where there was a pot of dark pink flowers. She fell on the bed and sobbed some more into her pillow.

'If you lived alone, you would never hurt anyone and you would never be hurt by anyone.' Mawata's voice rang through her head like a radio repeating the same words again and again. Himeno buried her face farther into the pillow and she began to weep harder.

"If I lived alone, I would never hurt the Leafe Knights again." She whispered to herself. She rolled off the bed and ran to her balcony where she kept her pots of flowers. The purple ones were in the middle between six pots of yellow flowers; three on each side. Angry, she threw one of the yellow pots of flowers off the balcony to the ground. It smashed into millions of pieces and the flowers began withering in the heat. She continued to destroy her flowers until only the purple ones remained. She had planted those flowers with her mother many years ago. Tears streamed down her cheeks again as she thought about planting the flowers with her mother. Oh how she missed her mother and wished she were here right now to tell her that everything would be alright. The pain of loss hit her like a ton of brick as she recalled the funeral. _How could she have just left me here in the cruel world? Why did she have to leave me? Why did she have to die?_ She harshly thought. She grabbed the pot and held it high above her head and threw it down harder than she thought she could. She screamed as it went soaring through the air. She then grabbed the stand that had held up the flowers and threw that as well.

Fists pounded at the door. "Himeno! Are you alright in there?" Her father bellowed.

"Himeno, open this door right this instant." Her mother ordered. She sat on her bed, hands hiding her face from the world. She cried again and a calming presence entered her room through the open door on the balcony.

'I love what you've done with the place, Himeno." Hayate said quietly. She rose to her feet and with red cried out eyes she pushed Hayate into the wall. He fell to the ground shocked.

"Would everybody just leave me alone? Is that too much to ask?" Himeno asked him while he lay on the floor out of breath. "I don't want to be Pretear anymore! Just leave me alone! I don't want to be _used_ by you anymore, Hayate." Her tears stopped and she wiped her face. Hayate slowly staggered to his feet.

"Himeno, I can't leave you alone." He said ambling to his Pretear's side. He stood between her and the open door. "Himeno, I-"

"Silence! I don't want to hear the sound of your voice anymore!" She spat and then kicked the Leafe Knight of Wind with all of her heart, mind and strength. He sailed through the open door and to the ground below. "I am going to surrender and become a Princess of Disaster and I will remove all of the bad people in this world." She vowed to herself.

"Is that really what you want? To be _our_ enemy?" Sasame asked jumping through the open door into the room. "We will be forced to stop you, even if it means killing you."

"I don't care." She shouted.

"Do you really want to give in?" Kei asked running into the room. His blonde hair was in a pony tail to the right side of his head as usual and he seemed afraid. He was quickly followed by Goh, Mannen, Hajime and Shin. Mannen had very spiky white hair and carried himself smugly. Hajime on the other hand shrunk back and was hardly noticed.

'Himeno, this is so unlike you. I brought you a treat." Goh said holding an ice cream cone out to her. It was a double scoop of chocolate with chocolate chips on the top. He handed it to Himeno. "Now, eat up and get your spirit back!" Goh said hopeful. She took the cone and crushed it in her hands watching the pieces fall to the ground.

"I want nothing from you." She said as her hair began to darken. Her hair was ruby and her skin faded to grey.

"Himeno," Shin whined. Red glowing slowly began to devour her eyes.

"I am no longer your Pretear. I have more power than that. I don't need you." Her vocal pitch had lowered and gave all of the Leafe Knights chills.

"Shin! The containment filed!" Hayate shouted as he sent a gust of wind at Himeno. She stared at him completely unfazed.

"You wish to kill me Hayate?" She asked with a laugh. Shin was staring at Himeno horrified, unable to move much less think about casting a containment field. "Until we meet again," She said walking to Hayate and kissing him on the cheek. "I guess you have some work to do." She climbed to the top bar of her balcony and leapt to the ground below. The elder Knights rushed to the balcony and stared at the ground where she should have hit and lost her life. Himeno was not dead, nor was she in sight. Himeno had vanished as she jumped down.

"Himeno." Shin repeated the name as if it would return her to them in the state she was in days ago.

"Himeno no longer exists." Hayate sourly spat with pain in his eyes he left the other Knights. They all stood there waiting for an explination for the younger ones.

"Himeno." Shin repeated again.

"She is a mere Princess of Disaster. The Himeno that we knew is no more." Sasame muttered as if he could not actually believe that just yesterday Himeno was perfectly alright. Just yesterday she wanted to stop Takako. Now she had become what it was she willed to destroy.

"Himeno." Shin repeated again.

"Himeno come back to us." Hajime pleaded.

"Himeno." Shin repeated with tears running down his plump cheeks. "Goodbye Himeno." He said finally crying. The other knights left him there on Himeno's balcony crying and pleading for her to come back and return to being Pretear. "Please be good Himeno. Please. I love you Himeno." She sobbed and then he sat on the ground wailing for her to come back.


End file.
